Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 56-60 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...čo sa stalo...respektíve nestalo v hlavnom meste...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_56. kapitola_

Scéna...

1.

V rohu výťahu klopkal po zábradlí. Vrel. Tlačili sa oproti a tušili, že to dnes pri večeri s flirtovaním prepískli. Obe...A pritom mali pocit, že sa len dobre bavia...a pomáhajú vyriešiť prípad.

- Som zvedavý, ako by ste ho teraz vypoklonkovávali od dverí svojej izby, nebyť toho telefonátu jeho stíhačky?! – obrátil sa zrazu k nim. – Ja som nežartoval, že Nottingham je nebezpečný zver a keď si raz vyberie korisť, uštve ju! Vždy!- hneval sa.

- ...ako za starých študentských čias...s istým kamarátom...- zopakovala pritajene Emma, čo počula v kancelárii.

Prirazil ju pohľadom o zrkadlo. Stroho buchol do dverí. Zabudol, že sú to odsúvačky a zbytočne ich zasekol. Svetlo zhora zablikalo a panel s tlačidlami žiadal nové zadanie poschodia.

Pozrel bokom na Bellu, či sa aspoň ona tvári previnilo. Nezdalo sa mu.

- Zaliezť! Zamknúť! Neotvárať! – ukázal prísne na dvere ich izby a pripleskol tie na svojej.

- Teatrálne. – zhodnotila Emma, spokojná, kvôli Belle, že žiarli. – Nevadí ti, že zrejme bude preliezať balkónom?...keď musíš byť zamknutá a nikomu neotvárať... – podpichla kamarátku.

- Prestaň. – zapýrila sa Bella.

- Plán stále platí. Ja vypadnem a vy si tu hrkútajte... Mám v meste kopu starých priateľov, hnevali by sa, keby ich neprídem pozrieť. ..Ale ukáž mi ešte raz tú košieľku z butiku...- zodvihla sa zo svojej postele na lakte a namierila ukazovák na papierové tašky s výpredajovými úlovkami.

Navliekajúc sa do nej, počula z izby čudný zvuk. Čosi škrípalo po podlahe.

Baliac sa do uteráka v kúpeľni počul čudný zvuk. Akoby vedľa v izbe prestavovali nábytok.

- Tebe šibe! – zmohla sa Bella na jediné dve slová vidiac, ako Emma spravila z ich dvoch postelí jednu veľkú, manželskú...

Obzrela si ju pozorným okom od úzkych ramienok, cez priesvitný čipkový vrch prestrihnutý pod prsiami až po z rovnakej látky ušitú spodnú časť luxusného prádla, iba naoko skrytého ľahkým priesvitným volánom.

- Mala si si zobrať to zlatisté alebo telovej farby. Biela pôsobí tak...naivne. – zmraštila nos pozorná bordelmama.

- Chcela si povedať nevinne, nie?! – zahryzla si strápnená Bella, cítiaca sa momentálne ako teľa pred mäsiarom, do pery. Jalovica...opravila sa.

- Veď to... Neviem, či tú „nevinnosť" rozdýcha. – žmurkla na ňu Emma, lapla svoju kabelku, otvorila dvere a zámerne nahlas zakričala smerom k jeho izbe.

- V noci ma nečakaj! Mám stretko s kamošmi! Vrátim sa najskôr ráno! - smiala sa do toho pritajene.

Bella si ťukala po čele.

Stál pri dverách zvnútra a mal chuť nimi trhnúť, otcovsky lapiť Emmu pod pažu a strčiť ju späť do izby k Belle.

Bol však len v hotelovom uteráku.

- Jasné Emma, odkážem Nealovi, práve s ním telefonujem. – zakričal aspoň cez zabuchnuté dvere tlačiac si palec s ukazovákom ku koreňu nosa, aby ho prestala bolieť hlava.

Emma zdvihla palec a zmizla vo výťahu.

Po chvíli sa otvorili aj vedľajšie dvere. Vyšiel von, prezlečený, čerstvo oholený a navoňaný, pozorne zamkol.

Chvíľu postál pred izbou, kde snívala Bella svoj romantický sen, pousmial sa spokojne, zaštrngal kľúčikmi, zašuchnúc ich do vrecka a privolal si výťah.

Pohľadom sa ešte raz vrátil k zatvoreným dverám.

- Sladké sny, Bella...- zdvihol límce na kabáte a zastrčil hlbšie šál.

Zasúvačky sa ticho otvorili i zavreli za ním a chodba zmĺkla.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_57. kapitola_

Rodinná...

1.

Sedela schúlená do klbka medzi ozdobnými vankúšikmi v strede vestibulu a absolútne nevnímala občasné presuny hotelového personálu. Recepčná vediac, že je tu riadne ubytovaná, neriešila rozhodnutie platiaceho zákazníka stráviť zvyšok noci, či skôr skorého rána na tvrdej pohovke pod rozsvieteným lustrom v prievane a pokojne si triedila papiere a cinkala kľúčikmi.

Posuvné dvere sa roztvorili a vpustili studený vzduch. Ten ju trochu prebral.

- Pán Gold, vy už odchádzate?! – zašemotila neisto, žmúriac rozoznajúc jeho chrbát.

Otočil sa. Pousmial. Vrátil o pár krokov a usadil sa vedľa nej.

Kývol na čašníka, poprosil dve silné kávy.

- Ja ešte len prichádzam, drahá Emma. - podal ďalší vankúšik, lebo jej od únavy padala hlava. - To vieš... - povzdychol a založil ruky na temeno trochu sa tiež natiahnuc.

Bol z neho cítiť cigaretový dym aj alkohol.

- ...tie vaše prisilné reči včera pri večeri ma donútili znova vyhľadať starého kamoša Nottinghama a uviesť ho viac do reality. Musel som mu vysvetliť, že si vlastne moja nevesta a v záujme získania vnuka potrebujem zlegalizovať tvoje štúdium. Bezodkladne, čím skôr a na sto percent...Myslím si , že sme uspeli. – usmial sa na ňu, hoci mala flitre a ozdobné stužky z poťahov vytlačené cez líce a vyzerala ako zjazvený morský vlk. - Síce na mňa vyvaľoval oči a nechápal, ako som mohol na staré kolená takto zmäknúť a vzdať sa bývalých ideálov, na druhej strane...- ani nepokračoval, lebo sa mu ovesila okolo krku a vrazila mu šťastná pusu na líce.

A následne na neho nešťastne pozrela, prstom párkrát zaďobajúc do vzduchu smerom k izbám hore.

- ...takže sme to všetko zas pohnojili...myslela som si...že túto noc...- pozerala do vankúšov a cítila sa trápne.

- Emma, už som ťa prosil, aby si mi prestala organizovať súkromie. Bolo od teba pekné, že si sa snažila nás s Bellou trochu viac zas zblížiť, ale...skús mi dôverovať a nechať takéto vážne rozhodnutia iba na mne...Prosím. – poďakoval za kávu a jednu prisunul k nej.

- ...a...keby ste nemuseli vybavovať toto...išli by ste...dnes v noci... za ňou? – spýtala sa rovno.

Cukor sa mu podarilo čiastočne vysypať mimo šálky.

Vážne sa zahľadel do neobľúbených bubliniek.

Prikývol.

- Bude veľmi naštvaná? – spýtal sa, fúkol do bublín, aby urýchlil ich smrť a zneistený pozrel zboku na Emmu, ako odpovie.

Pozerala do šálky.

Prikývla.

- ...takže sme to všetko zas pohnojili.- skonštatoval jej slovami.

Ticho pili kávu, každý zahĺbený do vlastných myšlienok a to ticho im pripomínalo obývačku doma, s otrasne neforemnou jedličkou opretou o sekretár.

Domov...

2.

Narovnala ruky nad hlavu a zimomravo si pritiahla odkopanú prikrývku na holé nohy. Zdvihla hlavu, zažmurkala do prebúdzajúceho sa rána za balkónovými dverami a pacla späť do veľkej prázdnej postele. Aj tak už bola hore.

Neprišiel.

Obkresľovala ukazovákom ornamenty na návliečkach a bolo jej tak nejako smutno.

Vstala, otvorila balkón a vdýchla pár dúškov studeného vzduchu.

Na podlahe čosi ležalo. Z papiera vyrobená lastovička.

Vykročila a zodvihla ju.

- Jedna lastovička leto nerobí. – ozvalo sa odvedľa spoza skleneného predelu balkónov.

Pochopila. Usmiala sa.

...ešte príde veľa nocí...Desiatky, stovky, tisíce...Veľa šancí...

Napriek kose, ktorá jej preliezla až do kostí, nahla sa zvedavo cez zábradlie.

Stál tam len v saku, čo si narýchlo nahodil, keď počul, ako pred chvíľou otvára balkónové dvere.

- Pekná košeľa, pán profesor...- zahľadela sa mu na holú hruď.

- Na tvoju nemá...- odpovedal...ako vždy.

Dvojzmyselne, hoci teraz by dal ruku do ohňa za to, že to naozaj narážal na jej fungl novú košieľku na spanie, ktorú jeho mozog odmietal prijať a neriešiť jej zákutia.

Kto mu uverí.

Úsmev sa stratil. Pozerala na neho zrazu vážne a lastovička v rukách sa jej roztriasla.

Zvrtla sa a zmizla v izbe.

„Je precitlivelá. Budem musieť zvažovať slová"...vyhodnotil. Nesprávne.

Pritiahol klopy saka a vošiel do svojej izby.

Pred zrkadlom nad komodou však pribrzdil. Vrátil sa. S hrôzou sa na seba zadíval. Na líci mu stále sedel vševravný odtlačok pier, vo farbe sýteho rúžu. ...toho od Emmy.

Kto mu uverí...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_58. kapitola_

Identická ...

1.

Počula klopkanie. Nech. O to rýchlejšie krkvala košieľku a napchávala do papierovej tašky, hoci najradšej by ju oblúkom prehodila rovno do odpadkového koša v kúpeľni.

A keď spoza dverí začula Emmin hlas, vzdychla ešte nešťastnejšie. Takže ani teraz to nie je on. Zbytočný truc.

Vytiahla si rifle trochu vyššie a ledva zatlačila vnútorné vrecká, aby netrčali von..._Vianočné koláčiky._ ..zaprotestoval gombík s gumičkou, čo pridŕžala zips, aby sa nerozopínal.

- Konečne, tá pohovka vo vestibule je príšerne nepohodlná. – pokrútila hlavou a čakala, že niečo zapraská, popuká. Nič. Mladé telo, je mladé telo.

- Uleteli ti včely, Bella? – pozrela jej zblízka do očí.

Uplakané.

„Tak z ktorého konca začať. Rovno, obkľukou, dobrými správami, s humorom..." váhala Emma. Medzitým ju predbehla.

- ...ani sa ma neopýtaš...ako bolo?! – atakovala ju protiotázkou, ale takmer ju nebolo počuť.

Takže s humorom...

- To viem celkom presne.- priložila si dlaň na čelo, ako pokútna veštica. – Vidím...vidím...Natiahla si sa večer cez celé posteľové letisko. Zvonka dopadal svit mesiaca a bielil ti pokožku, odhodlane preskakujúc kopčeky husej kože...- prednášala pateticky so zažmúrenými očami plavne tancujúc po izbe. - ...noc sa prevaľovala s tebou, kým ti pán Morfeus, či ako sa ten tĺk z mytológie volá, čo má v kompetencii spánok... –

- Hypnos. Morfeus bol až jeho syn... – opravila ju.

Zbytočne. Meno, nemeno, koncepciu mala jasnú.

- ...nepritlačil svojimi bozkami viečka a ty si sa ponorila do hladiny alfa, alebo beta, alebo do inej, kde vysielali erotický thriller v hlavných úlohách tipujem s Carlyle a De Ravinovou...Mýlim sa?! – objala kamarátku, ktorá jej ódu na blbú noc ledva ustála. – Prepáč, Bella. Viem, že tu nebol... – pohladila ju po vlasoch.

- Vieš? ...Odkiaľ?...A vieš aj o tom...že bol s nejakou ženou?...Celú noc... Ráno som ho videla...na balkóne, polonahého... mal červený rúž stále odtlačený na líci... – takmer fňukala.

- Viem, som predsa jasnovidka...Bola to fakt krásna žena, blondínka, s jasnými očami, asi tridsiatnička, štýlovo nahodená a ešte ráno boli spolu ruka v ruke pred recepciou... Recepčná ti to môže dosvedčiť, ak si myslíš, že si z teba strieľam...- trochu nemiestne žartovala a kútikmi úst jej kmitalo, hoci v Belle sa už zrútili všetky vrchné poschodia jej romantického iluzórneho ružového mrakodrapu.

Odtiahla sa, utrela oči.

- Verím ti...Ty...si to videla, keď si sa vracala?...- pýtala sa smutne.

- Na vlastné oči! Prisahám. Takto sa mu hodila okolo krkov a takto ho bozkala na líce, až to cmuklo a čašníkovi skoro vypadla káva, čo im niesol ! – vrhla sa na Bellu a nacapila aj jej svoj, podľa predavačky nezboskateľný rúž, čo už mala pootláčaný všade po oblečení, na líce a pritiahla ju k zrkadlu, aby sa videla.

- No, asi takto vyzeral ráno na tom balkóne...- stále nedochádzalo úbohej Belle.

- Dievča, dievča...z teba je normálna polcolová trubka, sa mi tak vidí. Asi ti Golda zatrhnem, lebo zdementievaš zo dňa na deň viac. – krútila nad jej zúfalým ksichtom s doplaču vykrútenými kútikmi rozjašená Emma.

- Myslíš si , že som trápna? – žmurkala oboma očami naraz a snažila sa zotrieť si značku z líca. Dosť márne...

Emma bola na rozpakoch. Snáď ju priveľmi nezranila...To by ju mrzelo.

- Zabijem ťa ! – vyrazila náhle so smiechom Bella s nastraženými nechtami a zvalila Emmu cez sedačku, zahádžuc ju vankúšmi.. – Strieľať si z najlepšej priateľky... – šteklila ju, kde zasiahla.

- Milosť ! Priznávam sa dobrovoľne, neodolala som!... Musela som to urobiť...Bol božský...úžasný...neodolateľný...- skúšala sa Emma slovne brániť medzi salvami výskotu a smiechu.

Buchot a dosť nejasné výkriky spoza steny doliehali k jeho ušiam a zneisteli ho.

Bijú sa?! Vážne?!...

Cez vlastný hurhaj, čo spôsobovali, počuli búchanie na dvere, až keď sa ozvalo po tretíkrát a nástojčivejšie.

Zmeraveli.

- Susedia ! ...Je pol siedmej ráno... – zašepkala Bella.

- Sused... – zmenila Emma číslo. – Zrejme pochopil, že ti vysvetľujem tú jeho pečiatku na líci...- zasmiala sa ešte do vankúša.

- Budeme za trafené obidve. – skonštatovala aj Bella.

- Mne je to fuk, ja s ním nespávam a ani nemienim. Stačil mi ten jeden bozk, za tie papiere od Nottinghama... a ty si to s ním vyžehľuj, ako chceš...- mykla Emma plecom.

A schytala ďalšiu dávku vankúšov do hlavy.

Zastavil ich až prevrhnutý stolík, keď sa doň obe z úzkej pohovky skotúľali, zmetúc z neho všetko, čo na ňom bolo.

Klopkanie sa ozvalo ešte zúrivejšie.

- Stalo sa niečo?! - skúsil Gold potrmácať kľučkou.

- Všetko v poriadku, pán profesor. To len Emme práve odpadol kameň zo srdca, že ste to všetko tak dobre pre ňu vybavili. – zavolala do ticha Bella, vyberajúc si pout-pouri pôvodne hovejúce si v miske na stole, z vlasov.

- A Belle tiež jeden, že ste jej láskavo dovolili zostať ďalšie týždne a možno aj mesiace pannou ! – vybľafla Emma.

- To si nemusela. – povedala Bella vážne.

- Prepáč...slová, šípy, Boh...- zamrzelo Emmu. – Ale, na druhej strane. Ty si nespala túto noc a on tak ľahko nezaspí tie ďalšie...To ti ručím...- prikyvovala si svetaznalecky.

- ...keď myslíš... – zdvihla Bella hrdo bradu smerom k dverám.

Chyžná, čo práve prechádzala s kopou prádla okolo a náhodne, ale dobre, počula Emminu poslednú vetu, si ho premerala od hlavy k pätám a radšej sa poponáhľala zmiznúť z chodby.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_59. kapitola_

Teplá...

1.

Očakávať od vlaku, že bude zhovievavejší k túžbam mať súkromie a pokoj, je ako ísť si posedieť na kávu do haly továrne, kde ju vyrábajú. Preberajú, triedia, balia...

Problémom bolo nájsť aspoň poloprázdne kupé, v ktorom by si Emma mohla na svoje sedadlo vyložiť premočené nohy pod seba a schúliť sa do klbka, dospať dnešnú noc. Pod hlavu dosť okato, s vôbec nie nezištným zámerom, ukoristila aj Bellin kabát, tak si ona zas mohla nárokovať na vyplnenie chladného umakartu pri okienku tým jeho.

Stále razil nejakým podnikom. Ale bol jeho. Takéto maličkosti veľa znamenajú. Pamätá si, ako dlho, pred veľa, veľa rokmi opatrovala Nealovu pošliapanú škatuľku od cigariet, na ktorej si skúšal svoj umelecký podpis a ktorú našla na druhý deň ráno na tom istom mieste, na rušnej ulici v parku, kde noc predtým sedeli a lúčili sa. To bolo tak dávno...

Pozorovala ju chvíľu, ako sa doň neisto ukladá, aby ho nepokrčila, neubabrala make-upom...skrátka ...ťažký kaliber polcolovej trubky. Rozžeravenej, rozpálenej...neuhasiteľnej.

Kým otváral chodbové okno, aby dnu dostal aspoň nejaký vzduch, lebo predchádzajúci pasažieri ten tunajší erárny vzali drzo so sebou, nanominovala sa dnu ďalšia tetinka s košom a vyvalila sa vedľa Belly pritlačiac ju viac ku kabátu.

Zúfalo na neho pozrela s jasnou prosbou v očiach. Ani nemusela.

- Prepáčte, madam, boli by ste taká láskavá, prosím, a presadli si na druhú stranu? Toto je moje miesto, ak dovolíte. – povedal rázne, ale patrične diplomaticky.

- Jáj, šak mladá nepovedali, že tu sedí jej ocinko. Ja by sa sem neterigala s tým nákladom. Nate, pomôžte mi ho preložiť na hentú stranu... Ale tie nožiská si daj dievčisko, okamžite dolu! Kto to tu bude ňuchtiť celú cestu...- zamestnala celé kupé, prekladajúc svoje kaspy, košík aj megakabelu k Emme.

Emma zlizla slovnú nakladačku.

Bella si oblizla spodnú peru a pozrela radšej do okna.

Gold by tetinke najradšej...tiež lizol.

Kupé stíchlo.

- Vybehnem ešte kúpiť nejaké nápoje a ovocie na cestu. – prestal sa Gold nervózne hrať s prstami a vyšvihol sa hore, prísne ešte pozrúc na tetku, aby ju nenapadlo obsadiť mu už vyárendovaný dobytý flek.

- Hambáča radšej ! – zavolala za ním Emma.

Tetka krivo pozrela.

- To akože sa ti tu má odhaľovať, nebodaj?! Hanbu ukazovať, abo čo ?! „Hambáča" žiadať po staršom mužovi, to sa už nemôžete do kože vpratať? Čo sme na tej hanbatej nahatej pláži?... Len na posmech obracať...Tá dnešná mládež...- mrmlala ešte ďalej, ale už v inom jazyku, zrejme maďarčine, ale niektoré slová boli aj tak medzinárodne známe vulgarizmy.

- To dúfam nie je vaša sestra?... Vy vyzeráte taká tichá, slušná, dobre vychovaná, ako váš otecko. Ten ako pekne poprosil, keď niečo chcel. – otočila sa k Belle a potom zas zamračená k Emme.

- Je... ale adoptovali sme si ju... – odpovedala jej vážne, aby vrátila kamoške jej ranné doberanie.

- To je aj vidno. Patrične... Kukučie mláďa! ...To musí mať vaša pani mamička roboty s takouto, však, dieťatko? – rozcítila sa teta.

- Nemáme už mamičku. Opustila nás...už dávno. – hodila smutný ksicht do skladačky svojho „strašného" života Bella.

- Sa čuduješ? Hentaká by aj sväticu pod fialky doviedla. – nahla sa k Belle a potľapkala ju súcitne po kolene.

Emme sa už zatvárala päsť a hrala jej za chrbtom veľavravnú vraždychtivú pantomímu.

Vošiel Gold s plnou náručou.

Ušli sa mu tri krásne úsmevy. Ako od troch grácií.

Tetka, kvázi Héra, vycerila zopár zostatkov zubov na domnelého chudáka vdovca, aj dojatím zvlhnuté oči a bola by mu miesto pofúkala, aký jej bol zrazu sympatický.

Emma, mozog Aténa, sa tešila na ďalšie dejstvo, kedy sa tí dvaja oproti budú iste nenápadne tajne obchytkávať a ako práve čerstvo zamilovaná tetka bude na to zrejme zhrozene reagovať.

A Afrodíta Bella, bezkonkurenčná a jediná úprimne nastavená, pohladila ho pohľadom a hoci neurobila nič viac, jablko, čo kúpil, podal rovno jej.

Po Emme letel hambáč a tetka dostala tatranku s úctivým ďakujem.

Zdalo sa mu prostredie po návrate akési iné, čudné, ale vykompenzovala mu neistotu svojím teplom, ktoré pocítil o to viac, že na nákupy vonku si nevzal kabát.

Pritiahol sa bližšie a následný pohyb vlaku zabezpečil, že sa aj jemu ozvala včerajšia noc s požiadavkou na vrátenie úrokov. Viečka mu klipkali a jej plece bolo tak blízko...a bolo také mäkké...a voňalo.

Zaspal. Ruku si vnoril okolo jej pása a stratil kdesi pod tričkom.

Tetke fakt sklapla sánka. Teda najskôr spadla, potom sklapla.

Položila mu ruky na stratenú dlaň a tvárila sa, že tiež spí. Kdeže...Fiktívny Emmin erotický thriller...pokračoval.

Podvaly odpovedali kolesám, potom prudko zaprotestovali, kupé stmavlo vjazdom do stanice.

Trhlo ním a odlepil sa od jej pleca.

Neveriacky zažmurkal.

- Tak, konečne som sa s tebou vyspal! – zhodnotil cestu, nebadane skontroloval, či jej na pleci nezostalo nejaké to morské oko od jeho slín a spokojne vyšiel z kupé dobodaný šiestimi očami.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_60. kapitola_

Zásady...

1.

Ktosi-čosi jej trmácalo ramenom. Ozaj hnusný akt. Rozmazáva sa jej obraz vo virtuálnej telke, kolíše zvuk, aj keď ide skôr o mimoverbálnu komunikáciu a nie, nie, nie...vypína to prúd...ruší signál! Zúfaléééé...

Konečne otvorila oči.

Výhľad do okna zatarasovala mohutná otcova postava s dlaňami pod pazuchami, kam ich strká vždy, aby sa upokojil a nepoužil ich skôr, než treba.

- Dobré ráno, otec... Dnes nemôžem na rožky, je predsa sviatok. Na Tri krále je všetko pozatvárané, mal si povedať včera... – skúšala sa obhajovať preventívne dopredu.

- Sviatok?! Sviatok! Tak sa mi vidí, že mladá má sviatok stále ! Trajdať sa po meste s kamarátkami, handry nakupovať, o sprostostiach celé hodiny klábosiť, po diskách sa vláčiť, na to by ťa bolo, - zhrnul vianočné prázdniny v jej podaní do jedinej polovetnej konštrukcie a zakončil výpoveď typicky rodičovsky. - ... ale, že prepadáš z chémie, to ti za celý ten čas ani na rozum neprišlo! -

Už sedela zapretá rukami o posteľ a mraštila tvár. Obsahu prednášky síce rozumela, ale nerozumela, prečo ju otec vytiahol práve dnes. Posledný deň prázdnin. Jáááj. Posledný deň prázdnin...jasné. Praktický otec.

- To si ešte opravím. Nemaj boja...- zívla a zvalila sa späť do perín.

- ...keby nie tvojho triedneho, ani o tom neviem! Tomu sa hovorí triedny. Stará sa o vás ako o vlastných. Osobne telefonoval a navrhol doučovanie. Idem mu zabaliť nejakú kávu a bonboniérku a ty sa okamžite obliekaj ! – natrčil na zdochlinu v pelechu prst

Zdochlina sa prebrala k životu.

- Čože?!... On si dovolil ti volať?!... A žalovať?!...Ja mu dáááám!- vyštartovala z paplóna.

Narazila.

Na otcovu dlaň.

Schytala spakruky takú, že bola rada, keď ju paplón zas objal.

- To sa ako vyjadruješ o svojom učiteľovi?! Čo?!... Čo mu dáš?... Čo?... Čo sa chceš nebodaj s ním biť?! Čo. – hľadal otec slová a bol rád, že je v pyžamových spodkoch a tielku, inak vysúva remeň z gatí. Vysúvať gumu z pyžama by nemuselo dopadnúť dobre.

Držala si líce a vzdala to. Zabudla, že otec s dlaňami mimo pazúch je...skrátka otec.

2.

Vzdorovito odkopávala kamienky zo zimného posypu a mrmlala si oduševnené propagačné i politické reči predvádzané na rôznych fórach. O postavení žien a detí v spoločnosti, o telefonických firmách zneužívajúcich svoje monopoly o otcoch, ktorý jej vybavia rande, napriek tomu, že to dosť bolí...

Vrzla bránkou, čo automaticky vyzvalo „strážnu službu" spoza plota k reakcii.

- Kamže slečinka? Kamže takto zaránky?! – spievala susedka zaliečavo.

- Na doučovanie, na doučovanie, pani suseda! – ozval sa spred dverí za Bellu.

Mrzol tu už pekne dlho. Nedočkavý.

- To viete, vôbec nechápu niektoré princípy analytickej chémie, zlučovanie napríklad... A problémy mojim žiakom robia aj zásady a kyseliny... Apropó, o niektorých zásadných zásadách by som rád porozprával aj vám, susedka. Dokonca by som vám veľmi rád osobne ukázal aj účinky kyselín...- usmial sa za plot.

Suseda sa chytila rovno za srdce. Teda, takéto pozvanie, takéto vyznanie, to už roky nepočula. Musí sa mu páčiť. Musí mu upiecť koláčik...

Videl, že narozdiel od vyjasnenej pani spoza plota sa Bella mračí.

Radšej poodstúpil, aby mohla vojsť.

Šľahla na zem svoje nové papuče, vykopla čižmy, obula sa a potom prudko otočila.

- Keď ma budete chcieť, niekedy nabudúce, vidieť, zavolajte to, prosím, rovno na moje číslo. Dostávať namiesto raňajok facky od fotra nepovažujem za najkrajšie prebúdzacie rituály! – pozerala zdola na neho.

Jemne jej vzal tvár do rúk a pozoroval líca. Obe boli červené, ale skôr od zimy. Začal preto fúkať na obe. Raz z jednej strany, raz z druhej strany...a vysvetľovať.

- Keď budeš chcieť, niekedy nabudúce, počuť zrána môj hlas, maj láskavo, prosím, svoj mobil pri sebe. Dostať facku od tvojho fotra... Pochop, čo som si mal narýchlo vymyslieť, keď sa z druhej strany aparátu ozval on?...- pozrel previnilo. – A to mám ešte šťastie, že rovnako, ako jeho dcéra, ani on nevie telefonovať a zbliakol po mne ako prvý: „No, čo je?! Kto je?!"...inak by si vypočul sladké: „Dobré ránko, slniečko..." – usmial sa.

Mal pravdu. Odjakživa mali všetky mobily v ich byte hniezdo na chodbe. Kto prv príde, prv melie.

- Mrzí ma tá facka. – hladkal ju hánkami po líci, ktoré vyhodnotil ako to, čo schytalo. – Nikdy by som svoju dcéru neudrel. Nikdy...- pritiahol si ju a objal.

- Budete dobrým otcom...- zašepkala.

Vypleštil oči do chodbového zrkadla.

- Teraz? Hneď? – začal si zo žartu rozopínať opasok.

- No, takto. Dostala som síce za vetu : „Ja mu dám!", ale zabudnite. Najskôr si pekne krásne vysvetlíme niektoré zásady...Kyseliny si nechajte pre susedu. – vošla do obývačky a vytiahla zošity.


End file.
